1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems; and more particularly to gain control within a wireless device.
2. Related Art
Communication systems are well known. Communication systems include both wired communication systems and wireless communication systems. Wired communication systems include the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), Wide Area Networks (WANs), Local Area Networks (LANs), and other networks that use wired or optical media for the transmission of data. Wireless communication systems include cellular telephone systems, satellite communication systems, Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), e.g., IEEE 802.11x network, Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWANs), e.g., WiMAX networks, Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPANs), e.g., Bluetooth and IEEE 802.15 networks, and other networks that employ a wireless link between serviced and servicing wireless devices. Of course, many communications are serviced using a combination of wireless communication systems and wired communication systems.
Network infrastructures of WWANs and WLANs include backhaul networks and a plurality of Access Points (APs). Each AP supports wireless communications within a respective service area. A WWAN AP services wireless terminals within a relatively large radius, e.g., one or more miles. WLAN APs service wireless terminals within a much smaller radius, e.g., one hundred yards or less. A WLAN, supported by one ore more WLAN APs, may service a premises such as an office complex, a coffee shop, an airport lounge, a home, etc. Wireless terminals may roam within a WLAN service area and/or from WLAN service area to WLAN service area. A WWAN service area may extend for miles and is contemplated to service lower density subscriber areas. WPANs typically service communications between wireless devices at a maximum distance of 10 feet. WPAN wireless terminals typically have the ability to establish WPAN communications with any proximate servicing host/peer device.
Many wireless devices support multiple types of wireless networks and their corresponding communication protocol interfaces. For example, one device may service both WLAN communications, e.g., IEEE 802.11x, and WPAN communications, e.g., Bluetooth, communications. Some of these communications may be serviced within a single frequency band, e.g., IEEE 802.11b/g and Bluetooth. Because communications are serviced within a single frequency band, common transmit and receive components could be used to reduce cost and complexity within the wireless device. However, the differing needs of the communication protocols generally precludes shared use. Thus, a need exists to enable shared use of signal path components in such wireless devices.